The Third Order: Exile
by TheCrusader9429
Summary: He was in exile. A Forgotten Species, an Exiled Jedi. He will become something in between. His self appointed mission is to maintain the balance of Light and Dark, by being neither. His name is Skar-Vond, and this is his story. OCxJaina, Grey!Jaina, Grey!Jacen, Light!Luke,


The Third Order,

Book One: Exile.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except any OC's

 _I was in exile. A forgotten Sith Pureblood, an exiled Jedi, turned something in between. I was a Force Crusader, keeping balance where I could. This is my story._

The night was cold, and sterile on the city-planet of Coruscant, and the only thing moving in the undercity was an Urchin. He didn't know what existed above the buildings that covered the Night sky. He didn't even know what the sky looked like. He was short, shorter than one of his species should be. His red skin, and facial protrusions marked him as one of the most hated species in the galaxy. He was the last of his kind. A Sith Pureblood, dwelling in the undercity of Coruscant. If anyone knew he was there, he would have died long ago.

Today felt different. The energy around him was leading him to a particular spot in the Undercity. Unknowingly he was heading to the space just under the Jedi Temple. He saw a gizka, and shot it with white lightning from his fingertips. The gizka died before its body realized it. He picked up the crisped gizka, and ate it, right down to the bone, before continuing his journey through the endless night. his sensitive eyes scanned the dense blackness, illuminated only by lamps, every few meters. He reached the point that the energies sent him to, and got the feeling he was supposed to wait there. For how long, he didn't know.

As he made camp, he felt a surge in the energies around him surge unexpectedly, and leapt to the side. He cried out, "Please! Don't hurt me, I'm not here to hurt people!" His mother had told him that people would hate him purely because of the way he looked. He raised his hands over his head, and closed his eyes, opening himself to the energies around him, hoping the other person could feel them too.

Jacen Solo looked at the Sith Pureblood in confusion, "Why _are_ you here then, young Sithling?"

"The... the energies brought me here. The ones that surround everything. They whisper to me, fill me, and keep me alive. They've been my only friend since my mother died... I trust them." He timidly explained.

Jacen stared at him in shock. He just described the Force. Of course, this young urchins people were nominally sensitive to the Force, but they where supposed to have died out long ago, how had this one gotten here, he wondered, "My name is Jedi Padawan Jacen Solo, and you just described what the entire galaxy knows to be the Force. If you want, I can take you to my uncle, and he can see if you can be a Jedi." Jacen offered with a smile, "You won't have to sleep in the Undercity ever again." He prodded with a smile.

The young Urchin smiled, but then frowned, "I... I don't have a name... My mother never gave me one, she simply called me boy... she didn't have a name either." He said, sadly.

Jacen stared, then smiled, "Uncle Luke will figure it out, come on!" He said, pulling the young Sith to his feet, and dragging him to the lower entrance of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The young Sithling saw the lift, and watched with wide eyes, as Jacen keyed in the Floor that he desired, before the lift took off at breakneck speed, only slowing once they reached their floor.

Jacen was deep in though on the way to his Uncle Lukes chambers, _How did her get there? How long had he been there? Had his mother placed him in a Force Stasis that wore off? Uncle Luke will have the answers._ The lift doors opened, and Jacen lead the young Sithling to his Uncle Lukes Chambers, not even knocking as he brought the young Pureblood into his uncles room, "Uncle Luke! I need you! We have a... delicate matter to attend." He said, looking at his friend, and placing his hand on the Sithlings shoulder, to show Uncle Luke he was friendly.

Luke Skywalker walked through to the main room over his living quarters to an... unusual sight. His nephew was playing dejarik with a young Sith Pureblood. The first thing that crossed his mind was, _Only my nephew could find a long dead species, and make friends with it,_ "Well, who do we have here, Jacen?" He questioned his nephew.

"Its not nice to talk about me like I'm not even here... My mother told me that..." The Sithling said timidly.

Luke looked at the young man, and laughed. Laughed so hard his insides hurt, "That is true, and I stand corrected, what is your name, youngling?"

"I... don't have one." the red-skinned youngling replied.

Luke stared, confused for a second, before opening himself to the Force, his mind scanning the young man before him with a fine-toothed comb, before saying, "We will call you... Skar-Vond. Skar-Vond, I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Grandmaster, and if you wish, your Master in the ways of the Force."


End file.
